Knaxx
Westmark Redding http://foreignlanguage.lbcc.edu/images/neuschwanstein.jpg http://www.cybernations.net/images/flags/Georgia.png http://www.cybernations.net/images/flags/Georgia.png Capital Stockholm Leader Duroc I Founded October 9, 2006 Alliance None currently Currency Mark Resources Oil and Fish A happy, quiet, snowbound kingdom of quaint cottages and ancient castles, Westmark has been forced to modernize by the growing radicalism and aggressiveness of its neighbors, and is striving to merge is traditional past with an uncertain future. Medieval History Westmark emerged in the Dark Ages under the Harkaan Dynasty, creating a fiefdom at swordspoint and at various times controlled large amounts of Scandinavia. No royal prince could inherit, without having served in the Varangian Guard in Constantinople, and so the Westmarkian tradition of warrior princes was institutionalized. Raiding the coasts of Christian Europe soon made Westmark a wealthy nation, but also eventually ended up in the adoption of Christianity, as many Christian slaves converted their Viking master. Christian Westmark saw some of its notbles partkae in the crusades, but did not officially do so as a nation until the 9th Crusade. A fleet carrying over 2000 knights and 5000 men at arms and archers was sent to assist in the 9th Crusade, however it sunk, and with it ended the expansion of Westmark. Due to the dynastic tradition of dividing the kingdom between all the sons (that wasn't changed until the adoption in 1648 of a Semi-Salic method of succession) Westmark never achieved the greatness it might have, and was frequently subject to bloody civil wars. Westmark has itself participated in many wars over the ages, and when not officially involved, has frequently seen many of its citizens involve themselves. Modern History The elite royal guard, called the "Ice Guard", always under the command of one of the royal princes or brothers to the king has seen action in the Thirty Years' War under Gustavus Adolphus, in the English Civil War under Prince Ruprecht of the Palatinate, the Nine Years War under Maximilian of Bavaria, the Great Northern War, helping Russia and its allies end the empire of Swedmark, the War of Austrian Succession under Frederick the Great, the Seven Years' War again under Frederick the Great, joining in the various alliances against the French Revolutionary Government, and later against Napoleon. These successful wars conferred great status upon Westmark, small though it was. The series of disastrous interventions in the 19th and early 20th centuries(backing the French attempt to establish Maximilian I as the Emperor of Mexico, backing the Austrians in the Austro-Prussian War, and the French in the Franco-Prussian War, the Russians in the Russo-Japanese War, and sending troops to the Russian front in WWI)resulted in the deaths of several males of the royal line, helped bankrupt the country, and ultimately led to the end of the direct male line of the Harkaans and the loss of most of Westmark's remaining lands. Recent History By the early 20th century, nothing was left but a "rump" state, for all intents and purposes administered by its larger neighbors through a carefully selected ministerial cabinet. The last descendant of the male line, Erik IV, in 1944 prevailed upon the cabinet to change the royal laws of inheritance, to allow his daughter Isolde to inherit the kingdom, so it could be a dowry worthy of her planned marriage to the Prince of Swedmark. Immediately after the cabinet had agreed to changing the laws of succession, Princess Isolde informed the Prince of Swedmark she had no intention of marrying him, which caused her father Eric IV to die in a fit of apoplexy. As head of the dynasty, she could now marry as she chose, and immediately married a famed soldier, General Markov (Markov I) in exile from the continent, and quickly joined the Anglo-American alliance and the UN, to forestall the government of Swedmark from intervening. Uneasy with their cosy trading alliance with Nazi Germany now that it was clear Germany would lose the war, and determined to give the allies no call to invade, Swedmark decided it must loosen its grip upon Westmark, at least for the time being. Since then, while chipping away at the borders of its neighbors through dubioius land acquisitions, Westmark has been careful not to aggravate them to the point of action. Isolde I and Markov I ruled until 1971, when Isolde died, and Markov abdicated in favor of his son, Harald III, who ruled until his death in 2006. http://encyclopedia.quickseek.com/images/Markov_sl1917.jpg Markov I Current History After succeeding to the throne upon his father Harald III's death in 2006, Duroc I has embarked upon a whirlwind of modernisation and expansion, in a race against time with the outside forces with threaten to destabilize, and perhaps overthrow, his kingdom. http://www.firstworldwar.com/bio/graphics/nikolai.jpg Duroc I Economy Due to the time spent as little more than a protectorate of Swedmark and other neighbors, Westmark does not have a well developed economy though this is changing. Rich in natural resources such as oil and fish, Westmark has recently formed trading partnerships to acquire more resources and so help to modernize the country. Obtaining such various items as spices, iron, coal, uranium, pigs, marble, aluminum, and diamonds from its trading partners The Owl Nation, Dotran, Pinktopia, and Suzaku, King Duroc I hopes to soon make his nation an industrial powerhouse, driving the economy of the whole region. Culture The seemingly passive countenance of the Westmarkian hides a fierce romanticism that has often seen the young men of the country sail off to foreign conflicts. Tradition and religion play a strong role in the country, especially as the surrounding nations embark upon radical and often ill-conceived social, economic, and military programs, and the citizen of Westmark sees his nation as a bastion of culture and stability in a maelstrom of corruption and depravity. Cathedrals that reach to the sky, magnificent palaces, sprawling museums celebrating Westmark's past, all remind the citizen of the glorious history of their country, and constitute a great part of the social life, along with the many sports alliances encouraged by royal writ throughout the land. The national drink is a foamy ale, and the favorite national dishes are smoked salmon and roast boar. These are served in great quantity at many holidays, and are consumed eagerly by one and all. Having visited Spain in the 1930's, King Eric III was fascinated by the running of the bulls, and upon his return to Westmark, introduced the "Running of the Reindeer", where large herds of reindeer are driven down the city streets directly behind running spectators dressed as Santa Claus. While the holiday initially disgusted many Westmarkians, it was soon realized that it was a great tourist attraction, bringing in much needed money to the country, especially from North America. Geography Westmark has historically been a land of glistening fjords, forbidding mountains, dancing streams and creaks, placid lakes, and snow-covered forests all teeming with wildlife. Though now much reduced in size, Westmark hopes to reclaim all these areas once again, and extend its dominion over all lands it once ruled. Global Concerns Intelligence sources have indicated the Nation of Redding has been making aggressive noises as of late. Having recently attacked neighboring peacable nations, this land of contradictions peopled by French Buddhists and ruled by a self titled "Glorious Leader" addicted to sniffing rare orchids, and inebriated by the native "wines" of his nation (exported elsewhere as vinegar), is determined to ruthlessly impose its own failing system of government upon others. This will ensure its citizens will have no where to flee to from the oppressive sociopathic "Glorious Leader", Tiberius James kNAXX. Below is a photo sneaked out of Redding past the censors, purportedly to be of the "Glorious Leader" himself. Apparently the "Glorious Leader" believes himself to be the reincarnated God of War, Mahagala, and was so proclaimed after sufficient bribes to the Bodo-Lama. As his first act upon acknowledgement of his lofty status by the Bodo-Lama, Tiberius James kNAXX immediately sacrificed all the livestock in his kingdom to himself. Shortly thereafter, claims of famine in Redding spread throughout the world, but were dismissed as "Dirty Lies" by the Glorious Leader. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/thumb/8/81/Brezhnev.jpg/200px-Brezhnev.jpg Tiberius James kNAXX http://www.historycentral.com/ww1/RussiaInvadesPrussia.jpg The Redding Army on maneuvers http://derela.republika.pl/austin21s.jpg The Redding Army Tank Corp I, before it drives around the block and turns into Tank Corp II Westmark entry will be completed at a later date. Category:Nations